


Art Is

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drawing, Free Verse, Gift Giving, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: — a gift, a realization, a kiss.





	Art Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonGoddex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/gifts).

**I**

Art is

A gift, from one friend to another  
“It made me think of you,” Akira says

The notepad is so small,  
it can fit in the palm of Yusuke’s hand  
On the cover is a fox — orange fur, eyes closed  
He can see why Akira thought of him;  
it is his namesake, after all  
He wonders, ‘Does he expect me to draw in this?’  
It takes Yusuke an absurdly long time to realize  
that Akira doesn’t expect anything at all.

**II**

The notepad smells new,  
of the glue binding its pages together  
On the first page, he writes,  
“art is”  
It’s something he’s searched for his whole life

Art is the love

He sketches, he draws, he ponders  
Right below "art is,"  
he doodles a small Akira,  
smile bright, glasses round.

**III**

Yusuke flips through the notepad, the pages telling a story:  
Akira dances, Akira waves, Akira smiles  
But most of all, it is Yusuke whom he watches, peering at him from graphite-smudged pages  
The notepad is nearly full now,  
and when Yusuke shows his friend what he’s drawn, he grins

Art is the love in Akira’s eyes

Hands brushing, shoulders bumping  
hearts aflame, chests fluttering, skin tingling  
When Yusuke sees Akira, he just wants him to know  
that he is appreciated, that he’s wanted  
an inspiration in the flesh; a muse, reborn  
He never would have thought such a small gift could bring them so close  
with assuring head pats when he’s insecure, and tight hugs when he’s sad  
coffee on the cold days, and kisses on the warmest  
Art is the love in Akira’s eyes, and art is the fire in Yusuke’s own.


End file.
